1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an armrest, and in particular it relates to a collapsible armrest that can be readily inserted into the window crevasses of automobiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to a continuous sprawl of urbanization a steadily increasing preference for traveling by automobile, Americans are spending more and more time behind the wheel. It is estimated that the average commuter spends about 1.33 hours per day in a motor vehicle, which is equivalent to almost 14 full days per year. After factoring in driving children to school and recreational activities, necessary trips to the supermarket for supplies and spur-of-the-moment weekend road adventures, these numbers would surely increase. Although cars are essential to day-to-day life almost everywhere in the country, driving can often bring about its own unique variety of stress. Whether a traffic accident has turned a freeway into a veritable parking lot, road construction has closed off a quick shortcut or weather conditions have rendered driving dangerous, a trip to work or school can more often than not seem like a daunting epic journey.
Spending prolonged periods of time behind the wheel can cause physical stress in addition to mental tension. In particular, arms and hands can experience discomfort as they busily operate the steering wheel and the gear shift. It is often necessary to relax these body parts to relieve tension and stress, especially on long trips. Most automobiles are equipped with a fold-down armrest in the center of the front seat. While this soft and padded resting area provides much needed relief for the right arm and hand of the driver, his left appendages can take on additional pressure and consequently experience fatigue, soreness and poor circulation. In order to combat this problem, the driver often lowers his window and places his left arm along the crevasse into which the window retracts. However, this solution is not practical during rain, snow or extremely cold weather and when the internal air conditioning or heating system is activated. Hence, there is a pressing need for an armrest that can be inserted into the window crevasses of an automobile and collapsed against the associated door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,957 to Fletcher (“Fletcher”) teaches a flexible armrest for an automobile window sill. However, the armrest of Fletcher does not project into the automobile and consequently requires a user to extend his arm a considerable distance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,921 to Sanders (“Sanders”) discloses an automobile window armrest. However, the armrest of Sanders does not project into the automobile and consequently requires a user to extend his arm a considerable distance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,606 to Cassese (“Cassese”) teaches an armrest for a window of a motor vehicle. However, the armrest of Cassese is not readily collapsible.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purposes employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.